leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Trio master
Trio master is a fan term referring to a Pokémon that, in some way, oversees a Legendary trio of Pokémon. The trio master and the trio itself may relate in different ways. For example, is the trio master of the Legendary birds; it is the only one who can quell their fighting when Lawrence III captures one of them in The Power of One. Sometimes, a trio master can be related to only two members of the Legendary trio, serving as its internal master; for example, is the internal master of the Forces of Nature—it punished and for bringing mass destruction with their and . Catching trio masters In the , the trio master sometimes will require that the members of its Legendary trio be caught beforehand. There has been other ways from which the trio master is referred to as such though. Pokémon Crystal In , cannot be caught until all three of the Legendary beasts have been caught in the same game. Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum In , will not awaken unless the has the Legendary titans in his or her party. Conversely, an event Regigigas unlocks the Legendary titans in Platinum. Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver In , is only obtainable after both and have been obtained in the same game, which requires trading. Pokémon Black and White In , is only obtainable after both and have been obtained in the same game, which also requires trading. Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 In , Regigigas will not awaken unless the player brings the titans to its resting place, Twist Mountain. Pokémon X and Y In , the name of the cave where the Legendary birds retreat after being encountered 10 times roaming in Kalos, alludes to Lugia. Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire In , can be encountered in the Island Cave if the player has , , and in their party. can only be encountered while Soaring if the player has both and in the player's party. Other references to trio masters * In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, the Legendary birds must all be befriended and must create the Vortex Stone before the player can enter Lugia's dungeon, and before encountering Ho-Oh, the three Legendary beasts must contribute their power to create the Rainbow Wing. * In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness and Explorers of Sky, Aegis Cave has four bosses: Regirock, Regice, Registeel and Regigigas. The titans must be beaten first before Regigigas can be challenged at the end of the cave. * In Pokémon Colosseum, cannot be encountered unless the player has captured and purified all the Shadow Pokémon, which includes the Legendary beasts, as one of the two requirements. * In , the Legendary birds are encountered after the player encounters Shadow Lugia. * In Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, the player needs to befriend all the Pokémon in the regional Browser, which includes the Legendary titans, to battle Regigigas. The titans themselves are also required in order to open the door to its domain. * In Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs, the player needs to befriend all 300 Pokémon in the regional Browser, which includes the three Legendary birds, to battle Lugia. Relationship with their trio Trivia * is the only trio master that is related to more than one Legendary trio. * * Category:Fanon terminology fr:Maître de groupe it:Capo trio ja:トリオマスター pl:Mistrz Tria zh:三神之主